One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 33
Fantasia, Ashlynn and Christie sat on the Attack Pirates ship, drinking bottle after bottle of Sake. "AYOOOOO!!! Future booze!! Christie I wanna take some of this with me." Ashlynn slurred. Fantasia got up from her seat and walked over to Damien. "You... Fuckboy.." Damien looked up from his book. "Fantasia go home, you're drunk." "Don't tell me what to do!!" "Jericho!! Our navigator is drunk again..... Jericho?" Damien glanced over to Jericho being squished against the deck by Tatiana. "Uhh... Jericho?" "DAMMIT DAMIEN I GOT SHIT TO WIN!!!" He started to struggle to no prevail. "WHY AM I SO WEAK?!!!" Freya is hammered, with Wayward sipping whiskey. "Man... I just... I'm loving this booze! I never drank booze." Wayward stares at Freya. "You took three sips." "I CAN SIP 4!" She does so, and looks to be smiling. "Wayzie... Therez threez of youz! Hah... Threez... Stupid Frey... It's pronounced 'Th-reee-eeeeee-eeeeee-eeee! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHHAHA!" "Ha! Lightweight." Wayward downs the rest of his whiskey. "AYO!! I need another bottle!" As he finished his sentence he burped purple flames. "Ooh pretty!" Damien pulled his book over his eyes. "My crew mates are all drunk... The captain is running like a dog.. And the vice captain is getting his ass handed to him... Sometimes I wonder why I joined this crew." "But you remember that you can't get this kind of entertainment anywhere else!!" Wayward yelled. "About that whiskey?" Fantasia slid a bottle down the table. "Here ya go Dragon Breath!" "Wyvern! We are the better dragons!" Freya sips it. "Daddy killed a Wyvern, and a guy, and a deer, and a doodie head... Hehe... Head..." Fantasia rose from her seat and walked over to Freya. "Me and you kid. We can be great friends." She hiccuped. "Fuck off Wayward, this is grown folk bidness." "I'm older than both of you. Which is why I can hold my liquor." Wayward downed another bottle of whiskey and hiccuped. "Up! I reached the limit! Jimero I need a restart!" "He's not here." Damien spoke from his book. "He's gone, something about mistletoe." "I'm 16!" Freya laughs and drinks more. "16 divided by two is... Something something... Maybe it's 76... Two? Is it... I need booze to think! HAHAHAHHAHA!" Freya sips more and stands up. "Party!" Everyone begins to look around nervously. "16?! We let an underage girl drink?! Only criminals would... Oh wait... Pirates." Hiroka and Airi walked aboard the ship and watched as the chaos unfolded. "We may be pirates but we're not monsters." Hiroka grabbed the bottle from Freya. "Hey! Give that back!" Freya stood up and reached for her sword. Hiroka sat her down. "I'm only thinking of your health." "Booooo!!! Buzzkill!" Fantasia yelled. "Where's the asshole of the timeline? He can make her older." Fantasia wobbled around the ship and passed out. "Nap time." Freya tries to drink more but Hiroka and Airi grab her and push her back. "NO! MY BOOZE!" "Freya, we can't allow you to drink." Hiroka sat down next to her. "You understand don't you?" "I WANT BOOZE!" Freya slams the floor with her hands and when they stare at her, she pouts. Christie is staring at Freya and is shocked. "But she acts so... Badass. Why does she act like a 5 year old girl." Freya stares at Christie. "Wow... You have big boobs. I mean... Mine are non existent. Flat. Flatty flat flat flat." "I guess this is what truly goes on in her mind." Airi stated. "She's calm and collected when sober, and outrageous and uncontrollable when drunk... Kinda like Rhea." Freya looked up to Airi and poked her breast. "They're ginormous!! Can I have half?" Airi covered her chest. "Uhh.." "Come on! You see what I got compared to you. Half isn't much." Raion teleported next to Airi and leaned on her. "And if memory serves me correctly. You have the biggest bust size in the crew. Around 95 cm." Freya laughs, and points at Raion. "95! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! More like... Super duper ginormous! But Nope... That's a nerd answer! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!" Raion looks at his hands and starts to think. "I'm one of the most powerful beings in the world... If I can't do this.. I don't deserve that title." He snaps his fingers and Freya's chest begins to grow to match Airi's. "I... Am... Awesome!! But it doesn't match well.... I know! I'll give you Hiroka's!" He snapped his fingers again and her chest shrinks down. "My powers are unlimited!!!" Freya looks down to her chest. "They're heavy and squishy." "Just the way I like em!" She looks at them and grabs ballons. "Ballons?" "What? You thought I could create real boobs? If I could... I WOULD HAVE THEM!" Freya throws balloons at Raion. "Ahh.. Balloons... Natures grenades." "What kind of childhood did you go through?" Airi leaned back. "Umm marine life. Pirate life. Both.... That marine life was just cleaning up and playing with other army brats... It sucked." "Wow. Such a fun childhood. Tell me more, of how you swapped poop decks for old froze crone." "That's where you're wrong. I swabbed decks for gourmet. Being the grandson of an admiral paid off. Or at least adopted grandson.., either way benefits were mutual." "Well rich boy, I don't care. So..." Airi throws ballons at Raion. "I miss it.... Except for the cleaning. Fuck dat shit." Rhea walked aboard the ship, completely drunk. "Hi everybody!" She slurred. Fantasia rolled over. "Heeeyyyyyy!!!!" "Nope. Can't do it." Raion shook his head and teleported away. - Raion is far away, and stares at Yoshi and Claude drinking beer, and singing songs. "Praise be, to the Gear Gods! Praise be, to the Gods of life..." "Gear Gods? Must be a new religion." Raion sat down next to Yoshi and Claude. "So question... Do you guys have any snacks? I'm feeling Peckish." Yoshi and Claude stare at Raion. "Why if it isn't the God of fertility, and pervitude!" "Pervitude? Is that even a word? Wait God?!" "Indeed. You are also God of holes. You have a lot of strange jobs." "God of Holes.... That sounds like it sucks. So I'm just god of diggin holes?" Raion laid his head down. "I need a piece of pie. Anything but pumpkin. If we ain't got no pie, don't bring out strawberry cake. It allures someone I wanna avoid right now. So bring me sweets." Yoshi grabbed something from his man purse, and handed something to Raion. "An offering." "... You got me Dirty books." "Indeed." Claude hands Raion a shovel. "For the holes." Raion looks at the books and the shovel. "Okay the books I'll keep. Thank you very much for those I'll make sure that you two have great chances with the pervy side. But the shovel I'm still trying to figure out... Also... Where's my cake? Oh and where am I?" "What Cake? Why would we have a cake? Second... You are in... THE CIRCLE OF THE GEAR GODS SANCTUARY!" "We shall have cake cause your god said so! And where the hell is that? It can't be that far from where I was... Could it?" Belladonna kicked the door down. "I heard cake." "Just the person I was trying to avoid." Raion started to fade but stopped. "Huh? Why am I not disappearing?!" Yoshi is holding Raion. "PLEASE! LET ME REPENT!" "YOU ARE FORGIVEN! PLEASE LET ME GO!!" Raion shivered. "Too late... I'm her target now.... It's so cold... And evil..." "I'm not evil." Belladonna explained. "I just have a powerful presence." "You are the more violent Fantasia. Everyone is gonna notice you.. And that's not a good thing!!" "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S EVIL! THIS VODKA! IT'S KILLING ME!" Beta and his crew are marching and drinking alchohal. Belladonna turned to Beta. "Excuse me. Are you a pirate?" Raion shook his head. "Don't answer that!" "Pirate?! No... I'M THE BEST DAMN PIRATE IN ALL THE SEAS! THE EAST... THE WEST... SOUTH... BLUE... BOTH GRAND ONES... THE SKY ONES... AND EVEN THE SAND ONES!" "How high is your bounty?" Belladonna started to reach into her sleeves. "It must be huge." "Easy! It is... 115,000,000!" Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc